


Immortality and Immorality

by nogitsunechey (animechey)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/nogitsunechey
Summary: Seryna is cursed.Born centuries ago into a loving, rich family, and promised to Edward Philippe Mott, she had everything she desired. They married and fell in love, but tragedy struck. Seryna died giving birth to their daughter, and Edward swore off women forever - turning to his male servant for comfort and love.She didn't stay dead, and, upon returning to find her love with a man, her heart shattered, and she lost control of the magic bestowed upon her from birth. In response, Edward became cursed with a madness that would eat him alive, and that was something she blamed herself for.Years pass and she meets various reincarnations and versions of her love. Finding herself beginning to fall for Kai Anderson, the final version, Seryna finds the source of the different versions of her love, and discovers how to destroy the cycle.The thing is, she isn't sure that she wants to after all these years.© nogitsunechey | August 2018





	1. Extended Description

Seryna is cursed.

Born centuries ago into a loving, rich family, and promised to Edward Philippe Mott, she had everything she desired. They married and fell in love, but tragedy struck. Seryna died giving birth to their daughter, and Edward swore off women forever - turning to his male servant for comfort and love.

She didn’t stay dead, and, upon returning to find her love with a man, her heart shattered, and she lost control of the magic bestowed upon her from birth. In response, Edward became cursed with a madness that would eat him alive, and that was something she blamed herself for.

Skip forward to the  **1920′s** , and Seryna finds her love again, but, in this life, his is a murderer that goes by the name of James Patrick March. Pushing that to the side, the two once again have a loving life until he is turned in by his maid, Mrs Evers. He kills both himself and Mrs Evers, and promises Seryna that he will never stop loving her.

It’s  **1952** , and Seryna finds herself stuck in a Freak Show, accompanied by the newest version of her love - Jimmy Darling. He’s deformed in this life, his hands almost like lobster claws, but that doesn’t change the affection that blossoms for the teen. Their love is fleeting, but it is passionate and pure. First the blonde liar draws his attention, and then it shifts to the conjoined twins. Happy for the three of them, Seryna knows that it’s time to leave them to their happiness and life.

The  **1960′s** roll around, and Seryna finds herself incarcerated in Briarcliff Asylum with Kit Walker, a dead ringer for both Edward and James. Finding a pattern in his reincarnation, she also finds herself falling deeply for the one they labelled ‘Bloody Face’. For once, she lives a life with the man she loves, until the day he dies and she is left all alone again.

Decades pass, and she finds Tate Langdon in the  **1990′s** , freshly dead and wandering around his former home with nowhere to go. They love and fight and kill each other, but it doesn’t last. When the Harmon family moves in, Tate’s interest transfers to their depressed, suicidal daughter. Tearing herself away, Seryna moves on.

A few years go by, and she has given up hope of ever finding her love again as he really was centuries ago. That is, until she meets Kyle Spencer. Joining the Coven in Massachusetts, Seryna becomes close with the witches and Kyle, but, of course, a girl shows up and steals Kyle away. Realising that Zoe looks exactly like the Harmon’s daughter, Violet, Seryna knows that something is interfering in her life.

Moving to Los Angeles, the immortal witch begins another new life at the Hotel Cortez in  **2014** , not expecting to run into another version of her dead lover so soon. Not even a month into her stay, she catches sight of the first reincarnation of her love that she long thought was dead. James Patrick March. A flame sparks once again, and they’re drawn to one another to continue their old ways.

Years pass, and Seryna begins to feel trapped inside the Hotel. Forcing herself to let James go only a few years later in  **2016** , she ventures out to Roanoke in an attempt to end both the curse and her suffering; back to where it all started. Little does she know, a new reincarnation, Rory Monahan, and her old love, Edward, await her. A vicious cycle occurs between the three, and Seryna knows that she is tearing loved ones apart.

Cursing her stupidity, she leaves Roanoke, only to return to the Massachusetts area just in time for the  **2017**  presidential election. There, a certain blue haired reincarnation of her love tails her and obsesses over her without limitation. Finding herself beginning to fall for Kai Anderson, Seryna finds the source of the different versions of her love, and discovers how to destroy the cycle.

The thing is, she isn’t sure that she wants to after all these years.


	2. Preview

Giving up, Seryna squeezes her eyes shut, tears wetting her eyelashes, and a single tear runs down her face. “Goodbye, Kyle. Live a good life with Zoe, alright?”

The blonde version of her love stares at her with glossy eyes. “Don’t…leave…please.”

“I have to, my love. I need to move on, and you need to live your life.”

“I…love...you…Seryna.”

“I love you too, Kyle.”

Forcing herself to turn away from the glistening hazel eyes that are begging her to stay, she lets out a shaking breath before forcing her feet to move away from the reanimated teenager. His tormented cries fill her mind, and it tears her heart into little pieces. She’s not sure if it is going to meld back together again, and that makes her mind begin to spin. Closing her eyes, Seryna focuses on her happy place; the Hotel Cortez. Calm flows through her, and then she feels the ground vanish beneath her feet.

Opening her eyes, she stares up at the vivacious red sign. “I’m back.”


End file.
